


Regaloneítos

by kanjo



Series: Resúmenes para A [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjo/pseuds/kanjo
Summary: Resumen humorístico (?) de un fanfic en inglés.Galahad/Tristan (película Rey Arturo del 2004)Advertencia: Contiene modismos chilenos.





	Regaloneítos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229949) by [BoldlyGaying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldlyGaying/pseuds/BoldlyGaying). 



> Tengo millones de fanfics en mi biblioteca de Calibre, pero, como debe pasarles a ustedes también, con solo ver sus nombres no puedo acordarme de qué se trataba exactamente el fanfic.  
> Decidí hacer un pequeño resumen/traducción libre (con spoilers, lo siento) para recordarme a mí misma de qué se trataba el fanfic. Dichos resúmenes están escritos con lenguaje informal e incluso vulgar, y casi todos en un tono humorístico. Suelo dejar que mis amigas los lean para que se rían, así que he decidido publicarlas. Advierto, eso sí, que hay mucho slang chileno y que quizás si no han leído el fanfic no entiendan todos los chistes.  
> Casi todos los fanfics originales están en inglés, pero pondré un link de qué fanfic estoy hablando por si los quieren leer.
> 
> Disclaimer: No cuento con permiso de los autores así que si alguno me lo pide, quitaré el resumen correspondiente a su trabajo. Las ideas son de los autores originales y yo solo me atribuyo su reinterpretación en español chileno.

_[música triste]_ Galahad tiene el terriule crush hacia Tristán, pero todos lo tratan como a un niño y sufre mucho. 

Un día están todos alrededor de una fogata, Tristán está terrible borracho, le agarra de la cintura y lo pone en su regazo. Se pone a abrazarlo y besarle el cuello, y le pide que porfa nunca use pantalones <3 Galahad puro se quiere morir de amor, pero están frente a todos, así que se enoja por la vergüenza (y por saber que Tristán solo lo hace porque está borracho, al menos a su parecer) y se escapa.

Al otro día los hacen dividirse en parejas para hacer un mapa de la zona y obvios que los emparejan because of reasons. Galahad está terrible nervioso porque sabe que va a hacer algo estúpido frente a Tristán y más va a quedar de cabro chico. En su kokoro quiere puro demostrarle su valía pero se pone torpe y estúpido cuando está frente a él, y nunca le resulta. Pasan todo el día con ese silencio incómodo y Galahad está muriendo en su interior.

En la noche hace mucho frío así que Galahad, terrible rojo, le pide a Tristan que duerman uno al lado del otro pa' juntar calor. Obvios que Tristán lo deja y Galahad es terrible feliz y está terrible calentito.

Al otro día despierta con besos en el cuello y cuando se da cuenta como que quiere saber qué onda. Tristán le dice "shoaa, querí que pare?" y Galahad empieza a besarlo por su cuenta como respuesta. 

"Tomaré eso como un sí", responde Tristan ~~, culiao cocky.~~

Después tienen sexo y Tristán se da cuenta que Galahad había dormido con una pura falda sin calzones ~~(AKA apotope)~~ (?) y es muy feliz y weás, y son felices, y no me acuerdo cómo termina pero son muy felices, chao.

  


~~EDIT: Revisé y termina cuando vuelven y obvios son los primeros en haber terminado la pega a pesar de haber pasado tiempo regaloneando en el bosque. Se van a bañar juntos y están dándole rico en la tina cuando entra Arthur. Antes de que puedan decir algo, Arthur ya cerró la puerta y está quejándose de que no podrá bañarse ahí nunca más y weás.~~

  


Ahora sí que fin.


End file.
